


Devil's Advocate

by Tdelicot



Category: Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 10,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: While mountain climbing. Kowalski, Patterson, Chief Sharkey and others in Washington, State come upon a strange vessel trapped. They asked Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane for help.





	1. Chapter 1

Several hundred years prior. A space craft entering into Earth's orbit had crashed into the mountains of Washington state. They had lost all controls of their ship with four alien humanoids on board to be buried as their graves with the snow, ice and rock.

PRESENT TIME...

While the Seaview was on a short training mission. Certain crew members had been asked to go with Captain Lee Crane and Commander Chip Morton. For which the both of them weren't all that happy about it after getting back from the Arctic Circle.

Admiral Nelson was asked to go to New York and the United Nations to discuss the Alien Alliance with Darien and other planet members including Nelson.

Nelson had advised to Crane and Morton that the training mission was extremely important for the NIMR. As several of his stock members were interested in building another submarine smaller than the Seaview to continue on with further missions.

Captain Lee Crane had asked Morton to move out the Seaview once the last of the crew members are on board.

"Yes, sir right away Captain." In a tone that Captain Lee Crane didn't like one bit. It wasn't his fault for having him to be on the training mission to Alaska.

I will check with Sparks on whether or not there were any further messages from the group flying off to Washington state to mountain climb." Lee says with walking past him to head for the radio shack with his wife Commander Rose Marie having been asked by Nelson to help out with the training cruise. While the two boys William and David will be staying with Rose Marie's sister Patricia and husband for the week.

"Sparks have you heard from Chief Sharkey and the others?" He smiled even though he had to control himself since she is a key member of the crew.

"They have been able to catch a transport at the air base to take them to the ranger station at the lowest point of the mountain. It's been reported that the top part of the range has a great deal of snow, ice, and wind to hamper any climb." She replied with seeing him turned to leave the radio shack and out of the Control Room.

She had the feeling he wasn't too please with the training cruise since they will be away maybe more than a week depending on how everything goes.

*****************************************************************************************************

On board the military transport. Doctor Jamey Winters sitting next to her friend Patterson. She was going to like mountain climbing. She had only done it twice when she was in the Navy before transferring to the private sector. She was always up to a challenge as with the rest of the group.

Chief Sharkey, Kowalski and his brother Stanley were very excited about the climb. It's been awhile that everyone had done so including Doctor Sterling going along in case of injuries. He never really liked the cold, but he had no choice with orders coming from Admiral Nelson.

As they took off with everyone having to been strapped in. While the two pilots inside the front made the announcement.

Stanley Kowaksi closed his eyes to listen to the noise of the transport taking off.

Chief Sharkey spoke very softly to his brother into his ear. 'What's up with your brother?" He asked while Kowalski looked over at his brother Stanley.

"Nothing is wrong Chief. He just likes to hear things with his eyes closed. You can learn a great deal with listening." Kowalski replied with settling in with taking off his strap after the notice was made.


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Lee Crane was frustrated already with the start of the train cruise. You would thing with being gentle on the young crew members would help a great deal.

However with two new navigation crew members had almost turned into a nightmare. When they found themselves getting lost. Until they checked the navigational satellite. Captain Crane had asked Commander Chip Morton to have them back into normal position.

Lee told Chip that he would be in sickbay to get something for a monster of a headache. When he walked in he was able to hear an argument going on with Dr. Jamieson and a new corpsman having dropped instruments onto the floor. 

Crane can see the look on Jamieson 's crabby face once the corpsman was able to pick them up to be placed into the sterile unit.

"Doc, you need to calm down before your going to wind up having a stroke or heart attack." Lee says with walking into his office.

"How can I help you, Captain?" Jamieson replied with sitting on down in his chair.

"Bad headache Doc! I need something strong in order for me to get through this cruise." He responded as Doctor Jamieson went into the cabinet to grab something strong for him. "Here you go Lee. I suggest you take it with water instead of what you normally do." 

***************************************************************************************************

New York City United Nations

Admiral Harriman Nelson was called into the closed session with President Guri. He was going over the details on what was going to be added for the Alliance.

Listening to Guri talk for almost an hour with seven others involved. Nelson was asked to take a look over at the document to be signed. As for the main member Darien, he wasn't going to arrive for at least a few days. And for which Admiral Nelson will be staying at a hotel during that time. As it would give him a chance since his wife was with him this trip to attend a few of the local Broadway shows.

Even though he would try to stay in contact with the Seaview having brought his radio. The hotel that he and his wife had picked was the Trump Towers on the eight floor with a special suite paid by the Institute.

Walking inside his suite after the Institute car had dropped off Nelson and his wife. Nelson turned to face his wife in the living area having turned on the tv with the science channel.

There was a special report from Professor Jordan Lansings discussing his findings of long ago about a lost space craft and it's crew.

"Look Harriman it's Professor Lansings and his findings from long ago." Sylian replied with seeing Harriman shaking his head.

"I don't remember. Where exactly did he say this space craft and it's crew was supposed to be lost?" He asked.

"Somewhere in the mountains of Washington State." She replied with watching the reaction on her husband's face.

"And the very same area I assume for where the Seaview crew members had gone on shore leave to climb." Harriman retorted with sitting down to sit and think of a way to find out exactly the location.


	3. Chapter 3

The transport plane had landed with letting everyone off to speak with the commander in charge of the base before heading on over to the bottom of the mountain. The climbers over the years had called the mountain The Devil's Advocate with so many deaths occurring from the bad weather up above.

Even though there was a secret that was hidden from hundreds of years prior. Only recently with Professor Lansings having used special equipment to have found writings and drawings on each of the levels before reaching the very top of the mountain. 

Ever since Professor Lansings had written the report. Every nut case had been after him to ask him on whether there are aliens buried inside the mountain. He had kept avoiding everyone until recently when further signs started to show up.

And he was thinking about calling Admiral Nelson of the Institute to help him out with looking further with the equipment that he carries on the Seaview. Currently Professor Lansings was at the base of the mountain having heard that a group of Seaview members had arrived for shore leave to climb the mountain.

*****************************************************************************************************  
Colonel Arron Hopskins of the Washington state military base was asked to speak with Commander Stanley Kowalski in charge of the group from Seaview. They were all inside his office standing since there was only enough chairs for two.

"I must admit that all of you need to be extremely careful with the climbing due to the fact the weather has turned for the worst. Wind, snow and ice has picked up a great deal the past few days." He says to everyone listening contently.

"We all understand Colonel. However there is another reason we are here as well with Professor Lansings is at the base of the mountain." Stanley Kowalski says to the Colonel with his interest has peaked.

"I know Commander. He's been driving me crazy with all of his alien stories about a space craft being lost inside deep of the mountain and is not able to get out." Colonel Hopskins says to the entire group including Doctor Jamey Winters shaking her head in the way he's acting.

"We will be speaking with him when we see him. Otherwise our main goal is to have shore leave to have fun with climbing the mountain." Stanley says with a smile in spite the fact that climbing this particular mountain just might be deadly.

"Good luck everyone anyway. If you need anything while your still at the base of the mountain, I will be happy to help with any type of supplies." He responded with getting up from his seat to leave elsewhere on the base.


	4. Chapter 4

After leaving the base with heading for the base of the mountain. Already Doctor Jamey Winters started to complain about the cold. Even though they were getting started with the climbing.

Commander Kowalski and his brother started up first. As Chief Sharkey, Patterson, Doctor Winters and Doctor Sterling started up with the ropes and sticks to help with the traction from the snow and ice. Everyone was holding on tight since the second level wasn't all that far.

In spite the fact the wind was blowing way too hard at this particular time. Commander Kowalski told everyone to move it quickly as possible.

Doctor Winters didn't need to be told twice about moving quickly. It was some what hard to see through her goggles, while Patterson was urging her on and breathing hard through her mask.

Moments later....

Everyone made it onto the second ledge. For where there was a small cave that had supplies inside for those climbers.

Once inside....

Commander Stanley Kowakski and his brother were able to use the chemical balls to lite up the inside and rocks to heat. In order for everyone to get warm, drink and food before going up the next level.

It was at this time that Chief Sharkey rubbing his hands together to get warm. He noticed etchings of some type on the back part of the cave.

As he calls over Commander Kowolaksi to show him. "What is it Sharkey?" He asked not knowing what the hell it was.

"Don't know sir. I will have to take pictures of it to be sent back to the Institute to be checked out by the experts." Sharkey replied.

"Admiral Nelson will have to be told of this as well. Even though I have no idea on whether he has left New York City." Stanley responded with moving closer to take a look at the designs. "Does anybody know what they mean?" 

There were a series of no answers. "Maybe you should consider asking Professor Lansings. Since he's the expert on alien artifacts." Doctor Jamey Winters said off the top of her head.

"I believe he's at the top of the mountain checking for further evidence with his findings from years ago." Commander Kowalski said to the group. "Ok everyone lets get settled for an hour before going up to the next level."


	5. Chapter 5

Patterson was watching Jamey in the corner trying to get warm. As she had her hands over the heat of the rocks keeping her warm.

"Are you all right?" He asked again with being such a pain in the ass to keep on asking her.

"Stop it Pat! I am just trying to take it easy with straining all of my muscles with all that climbing and having to deal with the elements. Plus I have been thinking about something weird." She says with Patterson sitting on down next to her.

"What about?" He asked.

"What if there really is an alien space craft trapped under all this rock from hundreds of years ago. And that the owners inside might be in suspended animation asleep." She says to have everyone that was listening had their interest peaked.

Commander Kowalski says the following. "We can always asked Professor Lansings and Admiral Nelson the question. As with Captain Lee Crane since he has read up on the subject a great deal over the years."

"I don't think Admiral Nelson is going to like the idea of having Captain Crane leave the training cruise to come here." Chief Sharkey says to everyone eating a can of beans from his supplies.

"It all depends on what Admiral Nelson says about the subject. Professor Lansings might not know everything about suspended animation." Commander Stanley Kowalski responded with relaxing further with taking hot dogs and beans out of his back pack.


	6. Chapter 6

With Admiral Nelson having arrived on the top level of the mountain. He was inside the cabin that was built a few years ago by Professor Lansings organization from his institute located in Washington, D.C.

Nelson was talking with Lansings about bringing Captain Crane to help with figuring out about the drawings. And the possible chance he might further on the idea that the aliens that might be trapped are in suspended animation.

"I will call the Seaview to have him come here. I will have to make it up to him at a later date. While leaving Commander Morton in charge. Now to the possible change of having those aliens in suspended animation. If we are able to find the correct place for where the craft is located. There is a good chance we will be able to open up a section of the rock to get inside with using our air masks and suits in case of an air borne contagion." Nelson says to the Professor Lansings.

"It's possible Admiral Nelson. We need to have your people to start looking for signs. Since this is a large mountain including several caves that I wasn't able to check out the past year."

"Fine. I will go use the radio to call the Seaview. Excuse me Professor." Nelson walks over into the corner to use the radio he brought with him on board the FS-1.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile Captain Lee Crane was being called to the radio shack by sparks. He was currently in the missile room checking on the trainees, while Chief Drury and two others were keeping an eye on the three trainees.

Crane came rushing into the Control Room from the aft entrance and into the radio shack. "What is it Sparks?"

"Sir it's Admiral Nelson. He's in Washington with Professor Lansings and our crew members on leave." Sparks says to the annoyed Captain.

"Put him on Sparks." Captain Crane takes the micro phone from him. "Yes Admiral what's going on sir?" He asked with waiting for what he's going to say.

"Lee, I need you here at the base camp of the Washington state mountain. It's important since it involves an alien space craft that might be trapped deep inside the mountain range. And the chance that the aliens might be in suspended animation."

"If this is the case Admiral. I would very much want to be around when it happens." He says to really surprised the Admiral over the radio.

"All right than Lee. I will need you to bring two pieces of equipment to be placed on the flying sub one." It dawn on him that Admiral Nelson mention the FS-1.

"I forgotten to mention Lee. I have sent Kowalski to come after you. Make sure that Sparks keeps on the location beacon in order for him to find the Seaview. But in the meantime Lee, you know what I am talking about for when it comes to the equipment I am asking about?"

"Yes I do Admiral. I will have engineering to bring the items up front before Kowalski arrives." Crane replied with ending the call to go to work with giving the bad news to Chip Morgan, calling engineering and getting himself ready for the trip.


	7. Chapter 7

"I just don't believe this Lee! Leaving me with two that have no experience with running the Control Room." Morton snapped at Lee Crane before leaving into the FS-1 with Kowalski.

"All right already Chip. Just do your best with the training cruise. Is my journal down below?" He asked Chip with his head shaking.

"Yes it is Lee. It's on the dash board with the rest of the manuals. Kowalski is going to have a fit with having to read the changes that is happening with the FS-1 in a few months."

"Thanks Chip. Let me get going . I assume my winter gear is abroad as well?" He asked with a grumble coming from Commander Morton.

"Go already Lee." He steps down the stairs while Morton closes down the hatch and locking it before they start to take off.

"No such luck Kowalski. I will be flying this time. What I need for you to do is read my journal. It's what I wrote about suspended animation six years ago. So tell me what you think after your done reading."

"Sure skipper!" Kowalski started to read the first page while the flying sub had left the Seaview and was on it's way over to Washington state Devil Advocate's mountain.

"Skipper this is really interesting. I was never really into sci-fi for when I was a little boy. However since I have been serving on the Seaview a long time. I believe in anything that has happened to us over the years."

"I was the same way Kowalski. However with Professor Lansings saying that their is a spacecraft and it's crew deep inside the mountain. I believe him. Especially at the fact that they are probably inside type of chamber keeping them alive. Heart rate, blood pressure and all other vitals at the lowest level possible. Unless something goes wrong with the computer systems."

"If this is the case Captain. We will have to be quick to try and find them. It's just too bad Darien is not around to help us out." Kowalski suggested.

"I know. But Admiral Nelson had mention that Darien has been delayed with being outside this solar system on business with other members."

"Any rate Skipper I will continue to read this." Kowalski says with turning pages.


	9. Chapter 9

Kowalski continued to read the journal. Moving to the last few pages. Commander Rose Marie Crane had written something in regard to her project "Operation Time Frame". Kowalski didn't understand it. So he had to asked the Skipper about it.

"Skipper I have a question for you. "Operation Time Frame" I have no idea what she is trying to say?" Kowalski asked with wanting to know more about it.

"Do you remember the chair in Texas? It's like that Kowakski with dropping it from the top of a sphere to enter at a speed through a worm hole of sorts and wind up on the other side."

"Jesus Skipper! I remember. I assume this project is like the one in Texas?" He replied with a shake of his head.

"Only more expensive. Currently she is waiting to hear from the Institute on whether they will accept the project and funding from the U.S. Military to start building the capsule." Crane responded with receiving a communications from Admiral Nelson. 

Kowalski hands him the micro phone to speak with him. "Go ahead Admiral Nelson what's up?" He asked with wondering what was going on.

"Just keeping taps Lee. Everyone is excited here that your bringing the equipment with you. Hopefully we will be able to search the area for where this space craft might be located. How much longer before you get here?"

Looking at the time for when they left the Seaview. "Thirty minutes Admiral. I will be sure to contact you when we reach the base. Over and out!" Lee Crane takes in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Are you all right Skipper?" Kowalski asked with being concerned.

"Fine Ski. I have been running on empty ever since I left the Seaview. One thing I need is Coffee and food to recharge my energies.


	10. Chapter 10

As soon as Captain Lee Crane and Kowalski arrives. Admiral Nelson and Professor Lansings will begin the operation of looking for the space craft inside the rock formation using one of the special devices that Crane is bringing on board the FS-1.

"Admiral Nelson tell me a little about this device. What does it actually do in the first place?" Lansings had to asked with wanting to know everything about it.

Nelson had to gather up his thoughts about the device. Since it's been a long while that it's been tested by the scientists at the Institute. "What the device does is scan through any type of solid rock to check for anything that might be trapped inside. We will know soon once Captain Crane arrives.

"This device makes it sounds like a Superman episode with his body walking through solid rock." Lansings says it with a chuckle.

"Correct Doctor Lansings. Now if you will excuse me I need a cup of coffee and a sandwich before my stomach starts to leave me.

He laughed while watching the Admiral to move into the kitchen section of the cabin for where half of his crew were having something to eat.

Doctor Anthony Sterling was feeding himself while at the same time checking out Admiral Nelson to be sure he was fine. Nelson came over to him with his food and coffee.

"Doctor Sterling I know your been watching out for me. As you can see I am eating and drinking coffee to keep me awake until the FS-1 arrives." He says to Doctor Sterling with a slight smirk on his face.

"Good enough Harriman. Doctor Jamieson had made the point to me when I spoke with him that I was to make sure your fine or else I would never live it down with him. Excuse I won't bother you any further." He walked out of the kitchen to go lay down in one of the bedrooms.

*****************************************************************************************************

Deep inside the rock on the top ridge of the mountain. There was a change of oxygen being filtered throughout the entire space craft. There were four levels while the suspend animation tubes of eight between two chambers were still in deep sleep until someone is able to revive the one in charge.


	11. Chapter 11

Sometime later....

FS-1 had finally arrived with Kowalski and Captain Lee Crane with the special equipment to try and locate the space craft.

Admiral Nelson had explained to everyone inside the cabin. "The minute the FS-1 lands we need to get the equipment off and start using it right away." He tells them while resting or eating.

"Admiral what if we find it. What happens next?" Doctor Jamey Winters had to asked with sitting next to Patterson munching on a corn on the cob that was in the frig.

"If and when we find it. We will have to use an explosive to make a deep enough hole into the rock in order to be able to see and climb on down and get inside the craft." Nelson replied with giving the chills to everyone with climbing on down into the hole big enough to get inside the craft.

"Admiral has there ever been an chance for where the military was able to use this device or close to it to find some sort of a vessel or even merchandise had been found?" Doctor Sterling had to asked the question that has been on his mind.

"In answering your question most of the information I am going to say is classified. Otherwise the military over the years had found a number of crafts that were totally destroyed with the occupants dead." Nelson says with taking in a deep breath.

All of a sudden they heard the noise of what sounded like the FS-1 arriving. "All right everyone lets get moving to help them out with getting the equipment off." Nelson ordered.

An hour later...

Admiral Nelson was explaining the device to everyone on how it works. They were outside in their cold weather gear. There was no snow or wind for the past 18 hours. They had been lucky at this point in time.

Nelson had turned on the device with the main screen on the top showing anything that might be inside the rock. Admiral Nelson had Captain Lee Crane to start his work. While Kowalski, Patterson and Chief Sharkey were getting the explosives ready if and when it's found.

Lee Crane wasn't too happy to be doing this in the first place. However with his thinking he would be happy when the device starts beeping and the screen lights up.

He's been going at it for almost two hours really cold and tired. He stopped over at the edge of the ledge when he looked at the screen. "Damn!" He found it!

He used his radio to call Admiral Nelson and the rest of the Seaview crew to run over to Captain Crane at the ledge some five hundred feet in the rock below....


	12. Chapter 12

"Well I will be damned !" Admiral Nelson said to everyone looking at the screen it was some sort of space craft below. "Chief Sharkey get Kowalski and Patterson to place the explosives in the selective sections of the rock formation. Tell me that they need to be extremely careful for where they are going to be placing the explosives." Nelson ordered with moving off to have everyone to stay inside of the cabin.

The cabin and the crew inside will be taking quite a wallop once the explosives go off. Captain Lee Crane walked quickly to the cabin as with everyone else inside ready for anything to happen.

Chief Sharkey had given the order to Kowalski and Patterson both explosive experts on board the Seaview. Kowalski was able to place the series of pellets inside each of the openings they were able to find. While Patterson had added the fuses to go with those pellets to go off in twenty minutes. Kowalski had three more to place before heading back to the cabin to hold on tight.

"Lets get moving Ski." Patterson replied with a croak in his throat before moving off heading for the cabin. He was scared as hell for when it comes to those type of explosives. He moved with seeing Kowalski moving past him before arriving inside and taking off their winter gear.

Admiral Nelson came over to asked his two crew members. "All set gentlemen?" He asked with seeing the expressions on their faces.

In unison...."Yes Sir, Admiral Nelson."

Moments later.... Admiral Nelson gave the order to be ready as it was almost time.

All of a sudden there was terrific explosion from deep inside the rock formation. As a huge hole opened up in order for everyone to see down more than five hundred feet. However the blast knocked everyone around to have Doctor Jamey Winters hurt with a piece of wood coming down to cut her right leg. 

Doctor Anthony Sterling went to see how she was doing. He would be able to help her out with the medical supplies inside the cabin.

However everyone else was fine. While leaving the cabin to see to the blast. Lee Crane was the first to arrived to see the rock formation opened up. "Admiral Nelson it worked. I can see at least five hundred feet down."

"All right everyone we will need our climbing equipment to climb on down to the space craft and see if we can get inside."

He saw Sharkey, Patterson and Kowalski head for the cabin to get their climbing equipment. As Nelson hollered for Sharkey to grabbed his gear as well. Chief Sharkey while walking into the cabin was shaking his head with the Admiral's order.


	13. Chapter 13

The entire Seaview group had to take their time with getting down to the hatchway of the space craft. Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson had lead the way down while making it without any problems from slipping.

"Hold it Lee while I see on whether the hatchway will open." Nelson said with catching his breath from the climb down. While the rest of the group were arriving one after the other.

Taking a moment with the hatch. All of a sudden it opened. "Doctor Sterling can you check with your instruments on whether the air inside is fine to breath or if there is any air born viruses ?" Admiral Nelson asked the importance of the question.

Dr.Sterling needed a few moments before he was able to get a reading inside. "It's fine Admiral Nelson and there is no air borne viruses at all. It's safe to go inside." He said with a positive answer to the group and both officers.

Admiral Nelson took off his air mask since the air inside was clean and fresh for some odd reason. While the lights came up to reveal the computer systems on the wall.

"Lee lets see if the computer still works." Nelson said to the captain. He walked over to the wall to pressed the green button. "Computer are their any survivors on board this craft?"

"Affirmative! Jonas and his family are on deck two in suspended animation chambers." The computer said to Admiral Nelson.

"When did this space craft crash computer?" Nelson asked with looking over at Lee and the rest of the group finally arriving.

"Exactly 100 years ago from the Delta region from the planet Bellis Two."

"Wow! Admiral they came a long way for them to crash on Earth. I wonder what caused them to crash?" Lee asked while Nelson had another question to ask the computer.

"Computer why did they crash?" Nelson asked.

"An asteroid hit the space craft while Jonas had made the decision to place everyone into the chambers. And before he knew it setting the craft off course to enter into Earth's orbit before losing all control."

"There we have it the full picture of what had happened to them. Lets go everyone to start looking for them on deck two." Captain Crane ordered to his crew to start looking....


	14. Chapter 14

Taking off the air masks with moving towards the turbo elevator. No one knew on whether it stilled worked or not.

Everyone walked inside with the lighting very low. As the turbo started to work with Nelson pressing the second level button on the wall. "At least the turbo still works." Nelson replied in spite everyone started to chuckle a little to break up the bleak mood.

Finally the turbo elevator stopped on the second level. While everyone moved out to start looking for the chambers. Lee Crane moved to the wall to asked the computer."Computer where are the chambers located on this level?" As Lee looked over at Admiral Nelson shaking his head with the obvious.

"Down the hall to your right. They are located in two rooms connecting with each other." Computer replied before shutting down.

"Lets move everyone, we need to find out who is the leader of the group." Crane said even though the computer had mention about Jonas and his family.

"It's probably obvious Lee that Jonas is in charge of the family and the space craft." Nelson retorted with his demeanor with moving quickly down the hall and seeing Doctor Sterling pressing the button to open the door and revealing the chambers.

"Thanks Doc, you hit the jack pot." Doctor Jamey Winters said with walking in with the others very anxious to see on whether they are humanoid or not.

Doctor Sterling and Doctor Winters checked the five chambers while Crane checked the other room with finding three more. However as it turned out the first chamber was geared to opened up first as the leader of the group.

"Now what doc?" Kowalski had to asked with standing at the entrance of the door.

"It have the chamber opened since it shows the oxygen mixture is still working inside. I have checked there are no air borne viruses either in this room or the other." Doctor Sterling replied with the information.

"Go ahead Doctor. We will all stand back in case there is a problem with the humanoid being scared." Nelson ordered to have everyone stand back.

The chamber opened with Dr. Sterling watching for any type of medical issues. He opened his eyes with taking in a deep breath into his lungs.

"Take it easy I am Doctor Sterling. What is your name?" He asked with looking over at Crane and Nelson.

Talking slowly. "Jonas I am in charge of my family and the craft. Where am I?" He asked in a gentle tone.


	15. Chapter 15

"Your vessel crashed. Your still alive deep in the rock formation of Washington State mountain range. How are you feeling?" Doctor Sterling asked with running the portable scanner over him.

"A little disoriented doctor. I assume it's part of being in the chamber for so long. How were you able to find us doctor?" He asked the magic word as Admiral Nelson would be able to give him the answer.

"We have a special device developed by the Nelson Institute. The device was able to show us where your craft was located after placing explosives to open up a large hole for us to climb on down to your space craft."

"It's amazing! What about the rest of my family and security officers?" Jonas asked with great concern in his tone.

"We haven't decided to release them just yet Jonas. I need to have the engineers come here to find out on whether your space craft is salvageable in order for you to finally go home. However for now we need to place you back inside the chamber until we figure out what exactly is going on."

"It's find by me Admiral Nelson. Just don't take too long before another 100 hundred years passes us by." Jonas replied in the form of a joke to have everyone inside the room started to chuckle.

Doctor Sterling placed the chamber back down on Jonas to turn on the freezing process to begin and let him in there for some time.

"Now what Admiral Nelson?" Lee Crane asked.

"We get the Institute and Seaview's engineers to come here and check out the warp drive and other power systems to see on whether this space craft is able to head to home once again. While we leave those to finish up their shore leave until it's time to go back onto duty." He responded with a bunch of happy faces finally to finish up the shore leave.


	16. Chapter 16

However word had gotten back to Darien and his Alliance members. But in Darien's case, he decided to start looking for Admiral Nelson and the Seaview.

He found Nelson at the Institute when he beamed down into his office to shock the hell out of him with almost choking on his coffee.

"Damn it Darien! What the hell do you think your doing?" Nelson resorted with his question.

"I needed to speak with about the humanoids that was found inside the mountain in Washington, state." He says to him with Nelson starting to shake his head and getting up to shake his hand as a sign of friendship.

"I just don't understand you sometimes Harriman. However never the less I need to know more about them before the Alliance makes an decision." Darien replied with sitting down into a sit direct from Admiral Nelson.

"First of all Darien, we don't even know on whether their vessel will be salvageable with the energy to send them out of Earth's orbit without crashing again and dying for real. What exactly is it you like to do for them Darien?" Nelson asked with watching for a reaction from him since he was in his true form.

"My engineers would like to enhance the warp drive systems with a special energy device that will restore all lost power, and including a cloaking device to hide them from Earth's satellite tracking systems and beyond."

"That is very nice of you, Darien. Lets hope your engineers will be able to climb on down to get into the space craft?" Nelson asked with great concern for his own people.

"Don't you fret Harriman! They will be able to transport down with using the direct location to start their work and hopefully will be successful."

"When will they start testing the new warp drive systems Darien?" He replied with finishing up the last of his coffee.

"Before I anything further Harriman. Does your doctor Jamieson know your drinking coffee?" Darien asked with getting on his nerves a little.

"Yes he knows. It beats better trying to start up smoking once again." He exclaimed with his annoyance even though it would only last a moment.

"Oh, well! In regard to answering your question. It should take a week before we are able to know anything at all. And when it's time I will or my second-in-command will inform you and Captain Lee Crane."

"Fair enough Darien. Are you heading back up to your vessel?" He asked since Nelson had a great deal of work needed to be done before the Seaview goes out again.

"Affirmative Harriman. I have Alliance work that needs to be corrected before the situation gets out of hand."

"I won't asked my friend since it's none of my business. Good luck..." He gets up to come around from his seat to once again to shake his hand.


	17. Chapter 17

However Darien lied to his friend. He beamed back up to have his engineer settle the space craft over Captain Crane's beach house. Since he wanted to show the captain something on his ship. Hopefully his family wouldn't be around at this time.

All of a sudden Darien beamed down to be standing directly in front of Lee Crane and his two sons with Andrea sitting reading.

"Daddy it's Darien!" William shouts out to his father. While David was scared of the alien.

"I know sweetie. Do me a favor go over to Andrew to read a little. Ok?" He asked with watching actually both of his sons moving over to Andrea. "Darien what do you think your doing popping in like that and to scare the hell out of my younger son."

"I need to show you something important on board my vessel. It's going to take at least two hours of your precious time. Will your nanny be able to watch the two during that time Captain?" Darien asked with his tone serious with the question.

"Of course! I will let her know officially..." He walked over to her with the two boys excited for the most part.

"Go already Lee. William and David will be just fine. Rose Marie is supposed to be home soon from the lab." She replied with William grabbing the other book on the table to read.

"William and David, you know the deal. Please try to stay out of trouble while I am gone." He says to his two sons.

In unison...His two sons both shook their heads with trying to stay out of trouble.

******************************************************************************************************

Moments Later..........

Darien and a dizzy Lee Crane. Darien had to hold up the human until his balance was back to normal. "Are you all right?"

"Thanks I am feeling better. What's so important that you needed to show me?" He asked with taking in a deep breath into his lungs since he's on Darien's craft with the oxygen content a little bit different.

"I was going to ask Admiral Nelson however he's too busy with the Institute's paper work. I decided to ask you and show you the Q drive."

"What is a Q drive Darien?" He asked with moving along behind Darien moving into the corridor to head for engineering. 

"It's a new energy source for which will help Jonas and his family to get home quicker than most flights. We are going to have you go on a test flight for which this vessel will be able to travel at warp 48 to just about to reach the delta region."

"And how long will this take Darien?" Crane asked with having to be worried.

"One hour each way. I need to try and explain that this craft will be using the inter spacial device as well in order for us to reach the outer boundary of the Delta quadrant."

"And what am I supposed to be doing during these two hours?" He asked with Darien speaking to his engineer.

"Nothing. Your going to be strapped in next to me in the Control Center before giving the word to begin the test flight. Shall we go Captain Crane to begin the show." He requested with letting Crane lead first to the turbo and than into the Control Center.


	18. Chapter 18

Captain Lee Crane had to closed his eyes for the beginning of the test. Darien was chuckling at the site of the human being scared.

However he didn't say a word with his engineer beginning. It was a strange feeling to be in between the space dimension. While the Q drive had reached warp 48 ten minutes later.

"Captain Crane, you can opened your eyes now and watch the star field passing us by." Darien replied with checking the warp speed indicator in front of him from inside the control center.

"Just how fast are we going Darien?" Crane had to asked with seeing something really amazing. And asteroid heading some where. He just hopes it's not Earth's solar system.

"It's not Lee. Don't you worry about it." As if he was reading Crane's mind.

"I have a question Darien. Do you really think your engineers will be able to use it on the space craft now on the surface with your help once again?" 

"I have no idea Captain. It all depends on how much damage has been done to the entire craft over all. The engineers will need to check all of the power cells before deciding either way." He responded with needing to check down below in engineering. "I will be right back Captain Crane. Please stay strapped in case of a problem that can occur."

"Sure! I am not going any place." He watches him leave with taking the elevator down to engineering.

*****************************************************************************************************

Forty five minutes later the space craft had slowed down to a crawl. Darien told Crane that they had reach the outer border of the Delta region.

"Now what Darien?" Crane had to asked the obvious question.

"We head back to Earth with the same warp speed and inter dimensional frame or else it would take forever to get home." Darien called his engineer to began again. "Once more Captain please hold on with this craft taking quite a wallop once it kicks in with the warp drive."


	19. Chapter 19

Captain Lee Crane heard Darien speaking to his engineer down below. "Just be sure to keep an eye on it Ellison." Darien said in a rather serious tone with his statement.

"Is there something wrong Darien?" Crane asked from his seat and strapped in tightly. He could tell that he was worried about the Q drive stopping dead in the middle of no man's land or in this case space.

"Ellison was telling me the main reactor was starting to heat up with using so much power that this particular vessel is not really built for it Captain. Lets just hope to god we are able to make it with twenty more minutes to go to be inside of Earth's solar system." Darien responded with telling him the truth.

Crane needed to talk with waiting for something bad to happen. "Darien, I know this may sound stupid. But aren't you supposed to be changing into your human form?" Taking a look at his watch with telling him that it's been more then 12 hours.

"It can wait Captain Crane. I will change into my human form once we are back on Earth and dropping you back home at the beach house. It's going to give you and Admiral Nelson something to talk about for a long while." He says with his crazy humor towards the Seaview captain.

"I know. It's going to be hard to explain some of the technical terms for when it comes to the Q drive and the inter dimensional space continuum." He replied with choking a little from the dry air that is not really fit for humans in the short run.

"Good luck Captain it's the only way I would be able to explain it if I had to. Otherwise I need to check with Ellison once again."

"Were okak Darien, the cooling system was able to take over and lower the temperatures inside the reactor. We will be home on Earth in five minutes." His engineer says with the best of news for Crane and for Darien.

"Thank you, Ellison. I will make it up to you at a later date." Darien responded with kindness to his friend and engineer belonging to the Alliance.


	20. Chapter 20

Some time later they were able to make it back into Earth's orbit and heading for the Institute grounds and the beach house. "Darien I suggest you have your people beam me down to the institute so that I can speak with my wife and Admiral Nelson direct." He replied with moving out of the command center to head for the transporter room to wait for the order to beam down.

Darien had called ahead to let his friend Lee Crane beam on down.

****************************************************************************************************  
A moment later...

Captain Lee Crane feeling a little off balance and feeling a little strange. He went to see his wife to explain on what was going on with Darien and his vessel.

Commander Rose Marie Crane was finishing up a project in the lab. When she looked up to see her husband looking ashen a little. "You don't look all that well Lee." She says with moving him inside to sit on down with the chair.

"Your not going to believe where I have been the past two hours?" He said with a slight smile on his face.

"At home with the two boys I hope?" She asked with concern in her demeanor.

"Nope! I was just outside the border line of the Delta region with Darien and his crew." He replied with his wife laughing at him.

"Don't laugh Rose Marie. Let me explain what Darien was able to do to enhance his vessel to help out Jonas and his family to get on home." Taking a deep breath he was able to explain the entire situation with using the Q drive and the Inter spacial dimensional curve to travel at warp 48.

"Wow! Lee the Admiral needs to know this. But first with this type of flight your going to be needing a full check up. Doctor Jamieson is in his office, he can check you out. Come on lets go."

Doctor Jamieson was quite surprised to see the difference in Lee Crane's biological time clock of his body losing 100 hours to be very weird in it's self.

"Maybe it's why I feel so weird and tired for the most part. What can you do Doctor Jamieson?" He asked in a tire tone in his voice. His wife Rose Marie really felt bad for him.

"I will be able to give you a metabolic shot to help stable your internal systems. However afterwards your going to be sleeping for awhile." Jamieson replied with injecting him with the shot into his right arm. "Your going to feel better soon." 

"Doc before I go lay down. If this was happening to me. Maybe Darien and his crew just might be going though the same thing as well?" He asked before Rose Marie would be pulling him to the alcove to lay down.

"It's possible Lee. However we don't even know where he was headed after they had transported you back down to here."

"Maybe Admiral Nelson might know?" Lee asked before Rose Marie moved him into the alcove to sleep with placing a blanket over him before talking to Nelson and than finding out about William and David.


	21. Chapter 21

Doctor Jamieson and Commander Rose Marie Crane went directly to Admiral Nelson's office to speak with him. However his secretary Angie wasn't around at the time.

Jamieson went to knock on the door before hearing his usual reply. The both of them walk in as Nelson had a pile of files on his desk from different organizations wishing to use his submarine and institute.

He looks up to say. "What's going on Doc?" As Rose Marie goes to sit down on the chair to let the doctor explain the entire story to him.

Moments later...

Admiral Harriman Nelson was mostly shaking his head for when it comes to the side effects of the space time continuum. "Actually I can call his vessel with the special communications device he had given to me. Let me go get it from inside the brief case.

He gets up to pick up his brief case that was extremely heavy. It had looked like a wand of sorts with all types of communications buttons on it. Admiral Nelson goes to press the green button.

"Alliance this is Rojas. How can I help you?" He says even though he wasn't feeling all that great at the moment.

"Rojas is Darien available? And where exactly is your vessel?" Nelson asked with looking over at Doc and Rose Marie.

"Actually sir we are directly over head of you. Darien and the crew seems to be feeling sick once we had gotten back from the border of the Delta region." He said before throwing up his stomach contents. A moment later he was feeling better.

"Rojas is it possible to have everything beam down into the sick bay of the institute? Your all suffering from the space-time continuum having your cells changed. By the way how many are currently on board ?" He asked...

"Six only including Darien. He felt it wasn't worth it really to tag along the entire crew compliment of 20. I will inform Darien right away and everyone else. We should start beaming down to sick bay in ten minutes." As the connection ended.

"Lets go Rose Marie we are going to be busy. Admiral Nelson I suggest you call Captain Crane and let him know what is going on now." Doctor Jamieson ordered to his boss in spite the fact they are close friends for the past 35 plus years.

"Right away Doc!" Nelson replied with picking up his phone to call the beach house.


	22. Chapter 22

Since Lee Crane was feeling better after his nap at the medical bay and than afterwards going home to the beach house to take it easy after being released.

The phone started to ring outside. As Lee Crane was relaxing with his feet up on the lounge chair. Both of the boys were inside asleep as with the nanny Andrea.

Crane picked up the phone to be Admiral Nelson calling. "What's going on sir?" He asked his boss and friend.

"Just to let you know Lee. Darien and his crew have beamed down with the same type of symptoms you were having. I am just glad your feeling better after a few hours of sleep." Nelson replied with taking in a deep breath.

"I still feel tire. But I don't have that feeling of being out of it for some reason. I do hope that Doctor Jamieson is able to help them. Is Rose Marie helping out at all?" He says to the Admiral over the phone about his wife.

"She is Lee. However it was Doctor Jamieson ordered me to call you with the information. And don't even asked about why he ordered me Lee."

Lee Crane chuckled at the sight of Doctor Jamieson ordering Admiral Nelson around.

*****************************************************************************************************

Darien was bitching and moaning like a human. Even though he had to change his form into a human or else he would be into trouble. However Doctor Jamieson had placed him on the scanner table while the others were being taken care by Rose Marie and two other corpsman.

Doctor Jamieson was able to see the same results with Darien in his human form. "All Darien, I will give you the same metabolic shot that I gave Captain Lee Crane. Your going to be sleeping awhile afterwards. Your system will be back to normal in a few moments. Your crew will be fine as well Darien."

"Thanks Doctor Jamieson. How is Captain Lee Crane?" Darien asked as well with getting up with help from the doctor setting the shot just right. And injecting it into his right arm.

"He's fine even though still a little tired from his nap here at the medical bay. However you can either stay here or beam back up to your vessel and sleep." Doctor Jamieson gave him the choice for which it didn't take him all that long to answer.

"I will stay here for a few hours. I rather play it safe in case of problems with my health." He said with caution.

"I agree with you in every way Darien. Come on I will place you into a sleeping alcove for now. While I check on the others of your crew." He said before moving off with Darien to the alcove.


	23. Chapter 23

Two hours later Doctor Randall of the Institute came into the alcove to check on Darien. Since Doctor Jamieson had gone off watch and went home to his apartment.

Darien in his human form was starting to stir from his sleep. When he saw someone checking him out. "Who are you?" He asked...

"Doctor Randall, I am here to see how your doing Darien. How are you feeling?" He requested with the question.

"Much better Doctor Randall, just a little bit tired that's all." Darien replied with getting up from the cot with Doctor Randall's help.

"By the way Darien, the rest of your associates are feeling better as well and have already beamed up to your vessel." Doctor Randall said to the alien.

"I need to see or speak with Admiral Nelson first before I head up to my vessel. Can you tell me on whether he's up or not?" 

"Let me go check first Darien." He said with moving out to call his office.

*****************************************************************************************************

15 minutes later...

Darien was being escorted to Admiral Nelson's office. He was working on his paper work before heading on home to sleep.

There was a knock on his door since his secretary had gone home over two hours ago. Darien in his human form walked inside to speak with the Admiral.

"I feel much better Admiral Nelson. I wanted to let you that the engineers will begin work with getting Jonas space craft ready for testing with the Q drive and other modifications."

"Does my crew at the cabin know about all this to interrupt the rest of the shore leave?" Nelson asked with the question.

"They have been informed Admiral Nelson. They should begin work within the next 24 hours since everything will be beamed abroad as with the engineers instead of climbing on down." Darien replied.

"I guess your people have no sense of adventure for when it comes to pure exercise?" Nelson retorted with his statement while Darien was shaking his head.

"Not our people Harriman. Listen I need to go now and beam up to the vessel. We are staying in orbit in this area until we know the space craft will be working and head out out to deep space and I hope home for Jonas and his family."

"Stay in contact Darien. However now I am done here to head on home to sleep." Nelson said with starting to pack up his brief case.


	24. Chapter 24

Since the space craft was already on the top of the surface. The engineers wouldn't be having any trouble with bringing everything abroad the vessel.

Five minutes later the first pieces of the Q drive was being put abroad. While the remaining members of Seaview were finishing up with the last few days of the shore leave.

Doctor Jamey Winters was climbing to the very next level of the mountain on the other side of the space craft. While Patterson was had made sure this time that nothing goes wrong. Even Chief Sharkey and Kowalski had made it to the top with ease. With no wind or snow blowing around to not be able to see.

Patterson was the last one to climb up with only one miss direction with his foot. Otherwise he was able to correct the problem before finally making it with everyone helping him out.

After a few moments with catching their breaths. Everyone decided to climb on back down to check out what was going on with the engineer's fixing Jonas vessel.

It was going take a little bit longer with getting down. Since the wind and snow had picked up a little. However they weren't able to miss a thing with more equipment being beamed down and placed inside the space craft.

*****************************************************************************************************

The next two days the crew members from the Seaview were getting ready to fly back in the FS-1 to the Institute grounds.

But what they didn't know was the fact that the engineers from Darien's vessel were all set to perform the first test on the Q drive.

Darien having to be over head of the Nelson Institute would be beaming Nelson and Lee Crane to watch the test from the cabin of Washington State mountain.

Darien went to speak with his number one engineer asking to begin very soon. He agreed. Only the engineers besides the eight sleeping humanoids inside the chambers will be on board.

Inside the Control Center of the space craft. Elders tells everyone else inside engineering to make sure to keep an eye out on the reactor.

He was able to hear a serious of responses over the intercom. "Here we go everyone." As he presses the button to have the space craft lift off from the ground before kicking in the Q drive....


	25. Chapter 25

Lee Crane still couldn't believe his eye. Nelson was very impressed on how quick the space craft had taken off. While Darien told the two that it looks like the drive is working. "I just hope to god that the reactor doesn't heat up during the next ten minutes before the engineers decide to head back here." He replied with sitting down inside the cabin.

It was just the three of them inside the cabin. Everyone else had taken the FS-1 back to Santa Barbara, California and the Institute.

"Darien would you care for a drink while we wait for the space craft to head back home?" Lee Crane asked with walking into the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

Hollering over. Darien said that he was interested in water right now. "Darien do you think that Jonas and his family will be able to get home with the Q drive and the other enhancements you're engineers had placed on board?" Nelson asked the question to the alien still in his human form.

"It will Harriman. Once the craft gets back. It would be a good idea to have Jonas and his family removed from the chambers to explain the entire situation to them."

"I agree with you on that aspect of the situation. We can't leave them in the dark with anything your engineers had placed on the space craft." Nelson retorted with his statement to Darien.

*****************************************************************************************************

Meanwhile on board the space craft.

They had spotted half way to the border of the Delta region. Lt. Elders had asked the other engineers on whether the reactor was working just find.

"Yes sir. The reactor is just perfect. There hasn't been a single problem Elders. So we are good to head back to speak with Darien."

A few moments later they were heading back to Earth's solar system and the planet.


	26. Chapter 26

Finally the space craft arrived back into orbit and headed slowly on down to the Washington, State mountain. Nelson, Darien and Crane were able to hear the craft landing onto the ground covered with snow.

Lt. Elders had opened up the hatchway to take in a deep breath of fresh cold air. He was glad to be back as with the rest of the engineers. Lt. Elders saw the group walking over to them waiting now outside for them.

"How did it go Elders?" Darien had to asked the important question.

"Everything went find including the reactor sir. I think this space craft is ready for it's long journey to bring Jonas and his family home." He replied as with the rest of the engineers agreeing as well.

Admiral Nelson turned to face Darien. "I think it's high time that we wake up Jonas and his family and explain to them the situation."

"I agree with you. Come on everyone lets go give them a Christmas present." Now this really shocked everyone with Earth's holiday.

Walking inside to the lighted corridor leading to where the chambers were located. Darien, Crane and Nelson turned off the life support to open up the top of the chambers. While the computer had turned on the fresh air inside the room.

It was moments later when everyone inside the chambers were awake.....

Next chapter will be it's last with the journey beginning for Jonas and his family.


	27. Finale

Every one of the chambers had revived Jonas family and security officers. Darien had checked to make sure that everyone was ok with a quick check of using a medical scanner.

Jonas and his wife Flora had asked what was happening while leaving the children with the security officers in the main mess hall for now.

Captain Lee Crane and Admiral Nelson would be staying with them until they were ready to leave the space craft.

Security didn't like the fact that the three children even though one of them is turning 19 very soon with a birthday. Jerra wanted to speak with her. Since they had started a relationship before starting their journey.

Jerra came up to her at a table for which she was sitting alone for the moment. "Alicia are you all right?" He asked with grabbing her hand. He didn't care who was watching at this point.

"I am just adjusting to be not inside that damn chamber. " She replied to him with a slight smile.

"I know how you feel Alicia. I have a feeling we are going to be leaving soon. Since the space craft has been repaired."

"I hope so!" She said when all of a sudden her parents and Darien now back to his original form. 

Jonas and Flora had gathered their family together as with the security officers. "All right everyone we are leaving in an hour. The food storage banks are being filled by Dairen and the Nelson Institute. The FS1 will be here very soon to drop off the supplies to help us get home at least."

There was clapping by everyone from inside the mess hall.

Moments later supplies were being beamed in by Darien's space craft in Earth's orbit and over head in position to leave as well.

Flying sub one arrived five minutes later landing in a clearing near the cabin. Both Patterson, Kowalski and Chief Sharkey in winter gear were able to remove all of the food packages to the space craft and through the hatchway.

There was room now to bring back Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane. All of them would wait until the space craft took off. As Jonas and one of his security officers sat in the command center ready to take off.

Admiral Nelson, Lee Crane and Darien waited while the other three were abroad the FS-1.

A moment later the space craft lifted up heading up into Earth's orbit. Seconds later the cloaking device took affect to hide from the planet's tracking systems.

AND OFF IT WENT LOOKING FOR THEIR HOME.......

The End


End file.
